False Reality' Robin x Lucina one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: All that was there was the blurred reality. Perhaps she should have felt guilt. Maybe a long time ago, she would have. But that was then and this is now. One-shot. Incest. Request.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

Robin heard a slight moan escape her mouth as the clothes came off. As the moonlight illuminated a spot on the bedroom floor, she found her eyes resting on it momentarily. She remembered how it used to feel wrong. How it felt like taboo. And with _her_, no less. But this had happened so many times that she no longer thought such things anymore. It was only about what she wanted. What _they _wanted. The two of them. The only thing that bothered her was that she couldn't remember when reality turned...fuzzy. It seemed like forever ago before she harbored those feelings. She could barely remember a time when she had nothing to hide from Chrom. Where she was a normal mother who treated her children with love and care.

She felt Lucina lean against her naked body. "Mother…" she whispered in a lustful tone.

As Robin arched her back against the wall in silent reply, she found herself feeling dizzy as all sense of reality blurred in front of her eyes. Only her daughter was there, breathing hot down her neck. Robin could only react as they began their nightly rituals. It was like this every night. But Robin had stopped caring a long time ago. Years? Months? Weeks? She didn't even remember how long they'd been doing it. But no matter when it began, it felt a lot longer than it actually was. There was no going back. The lies and deception had already ensnared them in their web.

* * *

**Robin let out a yawn as she arched her back. **Wordlessly, she got up off the bed and clothed herself. Lucina was still asleep on the bed, her naked figure mostly hidden. After Robin had clothes on her person, she opened the door a crack to see if anyone was nearby. She turned around and gently shook Lucina awake. She stirred lightly as she roused herself. "... Mother?"

Robin looked at her apathetically. "Get dressed."

Nodding in complaisance, she got off the bed and immediately put her clothes on. Robin sat on the bed, staring at the floor pensively. Lucina contemplated for a moment whether to question her or not, but decided against the idea.

Someone knocked on the door. Robin jolted up onto her feet and stared at Lucina's half-naked figure. "Hide!" she hissed.

Before Lucina had time to move, however, Chrom walked in. "Robin, I-" He stopped as he stared at them. "What's going on?"

Lucina froze in place, but Robin stepped forward. "We're just trying on dresses for the wedding."

Chrom smiled warmly. "Why don't you show me?"

"It's a secret~" Robin replied with a wink.

Chrom stepped closer and put his arm around Robin. "Maybe you can show me a little something else later," he whispered.

She smiled. "Perhaps. Anyway, we'd better get ready for breakfast. Why don't you just give us a moment?"

Chrom nodded and closed the door. Robin turned to face Lucina. "Come on; we have breakfast."

Lucina swallowed nervously and finished yanking on her remaining clothes. Together, they headed towards the dining hall. Robin sat down at the table with a tired nod at Morgan. He returned the nod and the maids set out the plates. There was little talk, and everyone left the table as soon as they were done eating.

Robin set off down the hallway when Morgan caught up to her. "Mother," he exclaimed excitedly, "did Father rent out a place to have the ceremony?"

She paused. "Didn't he tell you? We're going to have the wedding here. It's big enough and that's where your father and I got married."

Morgan mulled over the answer for a moment. "Sure. I'll come see you if I have any more questions."

Robin smiled sweetly. "Any time, Morgan."

As he ran off, she scowled. She felt a headache coming along. Sighing in frustration, she headed to her quarters. After a two hour nap, things felt abstract. Robin wobbled slightly as she walked down the halls. Her stomach twisted unpleasantly, growing worse by every step. She felt a wave of cold sweat wash over her as she broke into a run. She made it outside just in time to throw up all over the ground. As she laid on the ground, tears running down her cheeks, she stared at the cherry tree as it spun around. It kind of reminded her of what happened at night. Just like that tree, reality was spinning out of control. She was stuck in the limbo between Wonderland and outside.

"Robin!" She felt gentle but firm hands pick her up. She vaguely felt herself being carried. She was so cold. She pressed herself against the source of the warmth. It made it feel a little more real. Her grip on reality steadied, allowing her to partially clear her thoughts. _I don't know where I am_, she noted to herself. The background around her blurred and shifted like a kaleidoscope. It faintly reminded her of the sea.

She felt something soft envelope her as the warmth vanish. She cried out something incomprehensible and blindly stuck out her arm, trying desperately to catch the warmth and hold it close to her once more. Her hand grabbed nothing but cold, empty space. She curled up, trying to warm herself. She distinctly felt a weight behind her.

"Robin, are you okay?"

The voice made her eyes open and the haziness vanished. With renewed clarity, she sat up and focused her eyes on the figure. "...Chrom?"

"Are you okay?"

She relaxed for a moment as her stomach calmed down. The cold sweat gradually went away, replaced by gratitude. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't feel very well."

Chrom scooted closer to her. "How are you feeling now?" he asked.

She smiled. "Better. In fact, I feel fine. It's like nothing happened."

He put his hand on hers, caressing the skin like it was made of pearls. "Are you positive? I don't want to neglect taking you to a Cleric if you need one."

"I'm fine, Chrom," she protested.

He shrank in relief. "Good. I was worried." He slid his hand up her arm. "Since you're already here, maybe you could show me those dresses."

She smiled slyly and stood up, her head clearer than ever. "Well, I'll show you what I have." She casually stripped off her clothes, stepping out of them elegantly. She turned to face him, not an ounce of shame in her eyes. "I seem to have misplaced the dress. Care to help me find it?"

* * *

**She didn't feel any guilt.** Perhaps she should have. No, she definitely should have. Every fiber in her being told her that she should have felt guilt. She should have been crying from it.

But she didn't.

Not one bit. She could look Chrom in the eye as they did intimate things; she could easily talk to Morgan about innocent things like the wedding; and she could definitely interact with Lucina normally during the day, when all eyes were around them. She didn't even remember what guilt felt like any more. All she felt was falling. Falling, falling, falling…

Maybe she was a horrible person. She didn't care, though. Such matters didn't concern her. There was only the dizzying sense of false reality and lust. She didn't know who she was anymore. Was she a hero? A good, dutiful wife? A brave and wise mother? Those thoughts crowded her mind. Maybe at one point she was. But the sins washed all that glory away. The sins she committed. They would drag her down into Hell to pay.

Robin looked at herself in the mirror as she finished putting on the nightgown. The satin seemed to glow in the moonlight as she stared at the glossy reflection of herself. The knee-length fringe enhanced her figure and she thought she must have looked years younger.

She turned as she heard the door creak. Lucina shyly stepped through the door, her eyes flickering nervously around the room.

Robin licked her lips. "Get on the bed."

Lucina complied and Robin slid the nightgown off. She pushed Lucina down and got on top of her. Silently, Robin licked her. Obligingly, Lucina opened her mouth and Robin took full advantage of it.

Robin had lost track of the time when she heard the door open.

"Mother, can I-"

She turned her head to see Morgan standing in the doorway, horrified. "What the hell?!"

Lucina struggled under Robin. "Wait, Morgan! It's just a-"

Her reply was too late as Morgan had already ran out the door. Lucina struggled to get up and ran after him, her nightgown still on. Robin sat back on the bed and tried to mull over what happened. She felt a prick of uneasiness at what had just taken place. What if she was caught?

The thoughts struggled within her. Shouldn't she be worrying about Morgan? Or what about Lucina? She should have felt guilt about it. She had ruined her son's wedding.

She pushed the thoughts back as she laid down. She was a monster. The words echoed in her mind one last time as she pushed it away. All she could do was wait. She wasn't that person anymore. She wasn't a good mother.

_She wasn't anybody._

* * *

**Robin listened silently as she bent over the water pump. **

"I'm sorry, Severa," Morgan said. "The wedding's off."

Severa looked at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about?! I thought I was going to cook for you every night, and we'd be together!"

He wouldn't look at her, his eyes distracted and distant. "I'm sorry. It's not you; I just found out some news."

She tried to grab his arm. "What is it? What's bad enough to cancel the wedding?"

Tears started to fall from his eyes. "It's nothing. You wouldn't understand." He shook his arm out of her grip and walked away, his hands in his pockets.

"Dumbass!" Severa shouted after him, crying too. She sat on the ground and hugged her knees tightly.

Robin finished filling up the bucket and walked away. The question was what to do. Her only option was to find Lucina. She was at sword practice, wielding Falchion with mastery.

Robin stood in the distance until she finished. Lucina approached her immediately after. "What, Mother?" she asked respectfully.

"What happened with Morgan?" she asked indifferently.

Lucina hesitated. "He seemed…quite upset. Mother, he canceled the wedding! I feel… I feel such guilt!" She buried her head in her hands as her tears leaked through her clasped fingers.

Robin looked around and saw that they were alone. Despite knowing the risk of someone seeing them, she shoved Lucina against the wall and forcefully pressed her mouth against hers.

Lucina struggled for a moment before going limp.

Robin brought her head back up as she stared at Lucina. "This doesn't change anything," she said.

Lucina swallowed. "But what about Morgan and Father?"

"That doesn't change anything." She leaned closer. "You love me, Lucina, don't you?"

Lucina's breathing grew quicker. "Yes," she gasped.

Robin smiled manipulatively. "Good."

All she could do was get taken in by her false reality. The drug of lies and deception she could not stop taking. It was her curse. And her addiction.

Fin

* * *

Damn, I was kinda freaked out by this. Still, I figured a request, no matter how outside my tastes it may be, would get me up and writing again. Shout out to OrangeDevil for the request. **Shudders** I know what everyone's thinking: "This is so nasty!" True it creeped me out writing it. But I needed a request to get me back on my feet. Anyway, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
